


Masking the Heart

by Crystallclover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallclover/pseuds/Crystallclover
Summary: A new galactic war was forming, and your star system needed to create an alliance. Your father, the king, made a deal with the First Order in a promise of protection for guaranteed trade. You are arranged to marry the Commander Kylo Ren, apprentice of the Supreme Leader. A man who is hidden behind his mask. Will your husband show you his heart? Or will it be forever hidden behind a mask?*NOTE: This work has many dubious/non-con consent scenes, it is an arranged marriage AU that plays off of many issues women face in arranged marriages.*UPDATE SCHEDULE: NO UPDATE JUNE 7, check back for updates in the next few days.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 50
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The author of this work does not condone arranged marriage practices, domestic abuse, or non-con sexual encounters, this work is for fictional uses only.

Pale grey sky was outside your window this morning, it had been raining for weeks. Foreshadowing some impending doom, that you had yet to see. But you could sense a change coming–soon. You could see it in the face of your father, your mother, and their advisors. You weren’t stupid, you had heard the rumors of another galactic war. Once much like the last one. Where millions of poor souls would die, and the galaxy would be in shambles afterward, because no one could just win. Both sides would be brutally beaten and crippled by the end. 

You got yourself ready in the morning, your father had always told you that a proper princess should have servants doing things for you, but you enjoyed being independent. Born into a life of luxury, a life of nobility, was something you never wanted. You had dreams of being someone who could make a difference, the ability to make changes, but alas you were not in the position to do so. 

Yes, you were the daughter of a king who ruled over not just the planet you lived on, but those in your system. Five planets. Five planets that were rich in resources. In the last war, your people had remained neutral, under your grandfather’s rule. Something your father tried to follow, but this time the war seemed to be different. This time everything seemed to be bigger. 

You finished getting ready, your hair done, your usual  [ daily gown ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1d/2f/1f/1d2f1f959997276eca640276383cf310.jpg) on. One of the few things you allowed servants to do was clean and bringing in your food. You ate breakfast quickly, something simple and light before you headed off down the hall to start your day. 

Your father’s personal attendant caught your attention, “Your highness your father requests your presence in his cabinet room immediately.” You followed him through the palace to meet your father. 

Entering the room you noticed a few things. First, you noticed that it was unusually full of people, most of the time when your father requested your presence here it only had a handful of advisors. Your mother was present, which was unusual in itself as your father did all the political dealings of your planetary system, your mother mainly handled charities. All of your father’s cabinet members were present, which did not happen often, because this included the governors of each planet and their aide’s. And lastly, there were people you did not recognize, a ginger-haired man, a male dressed all in black who donned a black helmet that obscured his face, and several white armor-clad soldiers who you knew to be stormtroopers. 

Your father stood as you entered, but no one else. “Ah, my dearest won’t you join us?” It wasn’t so much a question as it was an order. You could tell he was wearing his fake political smile, the one he wore when dealing with foreign dignitaries and the like. 

You bowed your head to the others in the room, offering a small smile as you took your seat next to the governors. In this room, you were ranked below them, but above the rest of the cabinet. You knew something was in the works. Your father never usually received guests in this room, that was left to the throne room or a parlor, or on rare occasions his own private study. You couldn’t read the datapads, but you could tell something major was in the works. 

You heard the crisp accent of the ginger-haired man speak, “It is a pleasure and honor that you could join us, princess.” His voice was exact and his pronunciation defined. 

You were taught propriety and etiquette. “As it is to make your acquaintance.” 

He gave you his name, “General Hux.” His steely teal eyes analyzing your every movement, almost like you were a target in battle.

“General Hux,” you repeated the name sticking to your frontal cortex. Why was a general of a foreign army sitting in your father’s cabinet room? So you glanced back at your father. 

“It is an honor to have the First Order join us on such an occasion. I believe an agreement can be made between our peoples. One that will benefit us all.” Your father’s words clanged like a bell. He spoke to the General but you could see his eyes dart to you. 

Your face scrunched momentarily in confusion before your royal training kicked in and your face became your usual mask. The mantra of ‘royalty never wears their hearts on their sleeve’ played in your head. 

You then turned your head to the General as he spoke, “It is a pleasure to be here. The Supreme Leader would be most pleased with an agreement. But as we have spoken, there must be something to bind the deal. We both have a problem that needs to be solved.” He was like your father, speaking to him but his eyes darted to you. 

You then realized most of the attention in the room was focused on you. Something you were and weren’t used to. Your mother was the only other woman present in the room, the male gaze was crushing. But you knew it was better for your father to explain things than to speak out of turn. You were a guest in his cabinet room, as were the First Order, but you had little right to speak even as the princess. Unless you were spoken to or the floor was open, you were to keep your mouth shut. 

Your mother and you were not like the women of your planets, you were not ‘free.’ You were expected to abide by tradition, to let men lead. You would never have the crown, that would always go to your husband since your father failed to produce a son. Or if your father were to die before you got married, the crown would go to some distant cousin of yours. You were born to serve your people and to serve the crown. That was your duty, and one day your duty would be to your husband. 

Your father spoke again, “Yes, I agree with what the Supreme Leader, I believe he has agreed to the offer I have given him. Has he not?” Again his eyes darted to you as he spoke to the General. You watched as your mother failed to uphold the mantra, her mask breaking, her brow worried. 

Hux lifted his chin in agreement, “He has. And he has requested that the binding be done as soon as possible.” His face then turned to you, but it was your father that called your attention. 

“Ah, yes my dearest this involves you. The First Order has agreed to give us much needed protection in exchange for a portion of our resources. In order to conclude the agreement I have offered your hand in marriage.” His eyes were watching you as the news sunk in. He was handing you off to them, in exchange for the safety and future of your people. A sacrifice you knew you may one day have to make. 

Your mask remained as you nodded to him, “And who am I marrying?” Your mother looked worried, her mask fractured. She only married into this life, she wasn’t born into it, she wasn’t trained from birth. Your father had the privilege to marry for love, something you might have been able to do if they had a son as well. But you were their only daughter, so you were going to have to marry someone that could one day become king, someone who would rule your people, something you couldn’t do. 

Someone new spoke, a distorted and haunting sound said, “Me.” You turned your head to look at the man clad in all black. His helmet, his mask, obstructing any and all view of who he may be. The visor was so black that you doubted that there were even eyes behind it. 

You heard the General clear his throat, “You will be marrying Commander Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, and the Supreme Leader’s apprentice,” but your eyes did not leave the concealed man beside him as he spoke. 

‘Royalty never wears their hearts on their sleeve.’ You tore your gaze from the Commander to return to your father’s face. “When will the wedding be?” Your voice was calm to those who did not know you, but you knew your parents could tell otherwise. As your mother’s face was painted with disdain before she tried to conceal her emotions. 

Your father held your eye, “Tomorrow.” You could tell that if he were to speak any more than one word that he would have failed the mantra. This wasn’t something he wanted to do, but it was something that had to be done. 

You quickly blinked a few times while taking one deep breath, all eyes in the room were still on you. You could not fail your people, you always knew your freedom was the price for theirs. A sacrifice you would always have to make. You turned your head back to the obscure man, “I would be honored to be your wife Commander.” 

You watched as he lifted his chin in acknowledgment of you, but didn’t say anything. You could not tell what he was thinking behind that mask. It was like staring into the cold void of space, just as haunting, but somehow more forgiving. 

Your father stood in fake excitement. “Then it is settled. We will have a small ceremony here tomorrow and then we will bid the happy couple goodbye.” You could tell this wasn’t something he wanted, but he had your people to protect, and this war was not the same one your grandfather saw. 

Again it was General Hux that did the speaking, “Yes, shall we finish the rest of the agreement now?” It seemed apparent your presence was no longer needed. You were there just to be told you were to be married and that was it. 

Your father nodded at the General, “Yes,” he then turned to you and said, “You can go now my dearest, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow.” 

As you stood up to leave could have sworn you could feel the Commander’s gaze as you left, but as you shut the door behind you, you could see that wasn’t true. His helmet facing forward to your father. He looked like a stoic statue, unmoving and menacing. Once the door was shut you practically ran back to your room, well, moved as quickly as you could because you were still in the presence of others. The staff couldn’t see your emotions falter, they were your people and your duty was to them. The mantra played on repeat as your feet carried you down the hall and eventually into your room, the door shutting behind you. 

You crawled up into the large sitting window that you usually read in, the one you often played in as a child. As the tears began to fall from your face and as your vision began to blur you looked outside. The pale grey sky was now dark, and lightning sparked overhead. But what good would tears do now? Your duty was to your people, to keep them free. You always knew you would never have freedom, so what were you mourning? You blinked away the tears as fast as they started. You watched the brewing storm while your body felt numb. You had two mantras, ‘royalty never wears their hearts on their sleeve’ and ‘your duty was to the crown and its people.’ Two halves to the mask you had to wear. 

Your tears were long dried up as you heard a knock on the door. You got up to answer it, your mother’s seamstress came bustling in with a rack of dresses and fabric behind her. “Up in front of the mirror your highness.” She was an older woman that didn’t take any nonsense or anything from anyone. You did as you were told and she immediately threw fabrics against your skin analyzing how they would look. You didn’t have much say in the matter, you almost never did unless it came to your daily gowns. You liked being as independent as possible but most of the time choices were made for you. 

You were with her alone for a few minutes before your mother entered the room. She looked like she had been crying more than you had. Her mask always failed as she was too sentimental. She stood back for a few moments as the seamstress continued to work. She seemed to be unsatisfied with just the fabric as she pulled off pre-made dresses. 

“No, she should wear something proper, something made for her. She is a princess after all.” Your mother pleaded with the seamstress. Her voice also reflected that she had been crying. 

“I wish it were that easy your highness, but the wedding is tomorrow and she needs a dress. None of these fabrics work well against her skin or her body type. However, this  [ dress ](https://d3u67r7pp2lrq5.cloudfront.net/product_photos/75926255/file_d8d551a447_original.jpg) does.” She held it up to you. 

“But is it something a common girl can get? I don’t want her wearing something off of the rack. She only gets one wedding for crying out loud.” Your mother was on the verge of a meltdown. She was taking all of this much farther than you were, and it was supposed to be your wedding. But you felt as if it had yet to sink in properly, you wondered just how long she had known about this whole arrangement. 

The seamstress shook her head, “No, it is a dress that I had designed for the both of you, I had the intention of dying it with an ombre effect but as of now it’s our best bet as a dress.” She was right, none of the other dresses on the rack seemed like a wedding dress, and as amazing as she was you doubted she could make a whole new one in time. 

Your mother still didn’t seem convinced, but you just wanted this all to be over with, “I will take this dress. You are right, I do need a dress, this is a one-of-a-kind dress so it will work. There is no need to fuss over anything.” You wanted them both to leave, the reminder that you would be leaving tomorrow after the wedding reminded you that you needed to pack. Something that could be quite an ordeal for a short trip let alone picking up and moving your whole existence. 

Your mother let out a huff of frustration but relented to your will, and she followed the seamstress out of the room. You were alone again, but before you let any bad thoughts in your mind take over you began to pack. It felt odd, packing your life up, the only life you had ever known. Especially within a few hours, you were going to have a new life as someone’s wife, a life of the unknown. A man you could barely even say that you had met, was going to be the one dictating your life and eventually one day your people. 

You were midway through packing all of your summer/spring dresses when you heard another knock on the door. Opening the door, you were met with the face of your father. You let him in. As he entered, you could see that his hands were folded behind his back and his attention was focused on the floor. His usual contemplation walk, something was weighing on his mind. 

“You know I had no choice,” he finally broke the uneasy silence between you. His eyes still cast down to the ground, his voice sounded as if he was between a hard place and on the verge of crying. His usual almost invisible cracks in his mask. 

You faced him squarely, “I know.” It seemed as if both of your parents were taking this harder than you were. Your mask hadn’t faltered since the meeting, you only removed it when you were alone. 

He brought his eyes up to meet yours for a second as he stopped pacing about, but then he resumed his contemplative walk. “I know it isn’t the decision my father would have made, but the Supreme Leader made an offer I couldn’t refuse. In many ways we are the ones winning in this deal, you are the only sacrifice.” You watched as his fists clenched and unclenched as he spoke. His vision always keeping you in sight but never looking directly at you. You knew he feared your reaction. 

“My duty is to the crown and my people, and I will do whatever is asked of me. I have known this day would come since I was a little girl.” Your voice was firm and sure, you did know what your duty was. Yes, you had a hope that you might have been able to fall in love with someone, but you knew realistically that it would not happen. 

Your father completely stopped pacing, standing before you with his fists now at his sides. He flexed his hands twice before his palms laid flat against his thighs. “I know, and I will be forever grateful for this. As will be our people. I just wish it could have happened under better circumstances. A war like no other is brewing, and we need to protect ourselves.” He held your gaze firmly, you knew he meant every word he said. He was speaking as the king now, and not your father. His mask is now perfect and rigid. He nodded once to you, before turning and leaving. 

You were left alone once more as you continued to pack, later a servant came and delivered your lunch. Something that was rather unusual, but you wondered if the negotiations were still happening. Your father on a rare occasion would host an official luncheon to make deals like this, and that is when you usually had meals in your room. This is what you assumed was happening, you didn’t want to know all of the details even if you weren’t privileged enough to know them. 

The hours ticked by as you finished packing away your life, the already gloomy light from your windows dissipating with each passing hour. There was a knock on the door, only this time it was a servant informing you that dinner would be ready in an hour and that you would be joining the guests from earlier. 

This meant it was a formal dinner that you had to prepare for, something you hadn’t exactly planned on. This meant you had to wear one of the dresses you planned on leaving behind, one of the ones you would not prefer to wear, but it left you no choice other than to unpack what you had just packed. You put on the most suitable one you could find, one that had a  [ lower neckline  ](https://www.couturecandy.com/products/ieena-duggal-62878i-long-sleeved-floral-pleated-long-dress/) than you preferred as an unwed maiden, but you figured if your soon-to-be husband would be there that it wouldn’t be the worst option ever. You finished getting ready, putting more effort into your appearance than this morning. Hair done, makeup on, accessorized, and ready to face the music. 

You walked down the long corridor to the formal grand dining room. Usually, your parents and you would use a small dinette area to eat as you preferred to be together that was versus the large airy and rather empty dining room. When you entered you noticed that your father’s cabinet and governors were also staying for the meal. You were greeted kindly as you sat down.

Your father sat at the head of the table, your mother beside him, and you beside her.

Directly facing your helmeted fiance and in between him and your father was the red-headed General. Your mother and you kept light conversation between yourselves as your father spoke to your guests.

But the General caught your attention, “The wedding will happen tomorrow early afternoon, both the Commander and I are now needed in the Hoth sector. So I do apologize for the rush.”

Your father chuckled and responded for you, “There is no need to apologize. It needs to happen either way, and this way both sides don’t get cold feet.” He then took a rather dramatic sip of wine. The General gave a small seemingly forced smile in kind. 

Your fiance was the only one not eating, there was an empty plate in front of him, you supposed that it had something to do with the helmet. But his attention seemed to be on you the whole meal. Feigning to stay silent as conversation moved around him, his helmet facing you. Both your father and the General did not seem off-put by his muteness. You wondered if your whole marriage was going to be like this or would he eventually warm up to you? 

Your father seemed to have a fake and dramatic jovialness to him the whole night, and your mother seemed to do her best to mimic this. The rest of the cabinet and governors did not seem to pay much attention, but then again they never really got to see who your parents were behind the mask of decorum and duty. 

You were the first to turn in for the night; you didn’t have much conversation other than a bit with your mother. Your father’s cabinet and governors only tended to speak with you when they absolutely had to and your father was too wrapped up in conversation with the General, there wasn’t much keeping you here. 

As you walked away, you could hear your father loudly say, “She needs her beauty sleep for tomorrow.” And you heard the laughter of men fill the room. And for some reason even though you knew he didn’t mean a word of it, it stung. You were about to be handed off like a piece of property in trade and none of them cared. 

Getting ready for bed your brain was filled with questions that you knew you probably wouldn’t get answers to anytime soon or if at all. Would your husband keep his helmet on during the wedding ceremony? Would this be a normal marriage or just a marriage on paper? Would he expect you to do your ‘wifely duties’ every night or when he asked for them? When would children come into the conversation? Or better yet what was his first name or is it just Commander Ren? You knew absolutely nothing about the man you would marry in just a few short hours, and this kept you up through the night tossing and turning. 

A maid came to wake you up or rather to tell you to get out of bed since you really didn’t sleep at all. You had barely started your breakfast before your mother’s lady’s maids pulled you into the refresher to start a bath and to get you ready; they were muttering something about the amount of work needing to be done to get you presentable. By the end of it all, you were as smooth as a baby and just as hairless too. One of the older women said that no man should have to wade through a jungle on his wedding night. They put you in a robe and dumped you in front of the vanity as they got to work on your hair and makeup. Never seeming to try to include you in any real conversation, after all, they weren’t your attendants, they were your mother’s. 

By the time you were able to look at a clock, you could see that it was only an hour before your wedding. Around this time your mother entered the room, just as you were finishing up all of your extensive preparations. She put both hands on your shoulders as she looked at you through the mirror, choosing not to directly face you. 

Her voice reflected her disdain about the whole affair, “I will tell you what my mother told me: when your eyes are open keep your legs shut, but when your legs are open keep your eyes shut. Remember your grandmother was in an arranged marriage with your grandfather.” 

You didn’t know if she was trying to comfort you or give you horrid advice, “But I thought they had a good marriage?”

Your mother shook her head, “They did eventually, but that was what she told me before my wedding night, and your father and I married for love. You do not have that privilege so that is why I am telling you this. Love may eventually come your way but you will need to get over being strangers first. And unfortunately, if your soon-to-be husband is like most men you will be expected to consummate the marriage tonight. So remember what I said, keep your eyes shut, maybe persuade him to turn off the lights. If you do that, it will make everything a lot easier.” You didn’t really know how that would make things easier. You had yet to see this man’s face so how would choosing not to make anything easier?

“I will.” You wanted this conversation over with, you had been mulling over similar thoughts all night but none of your worryings would actually help you. You would do what you would have to do. In a little less than a half-hour, your soon-to-be husband would represent more of the crown than you did, and you would have to respect and obey that. You were both silent for a few minutes before your father entered the room. 

Your parents just looked at each other for a few moments, having some sort of silent communication, before your mother left the room. Your father was here to walk you down the aisle. He seemed to be at a loss for words but he managed to say, “You look beautiful.” 

All you could really do was look at him before responding with a quiet, “Thank you.” He then held out his arm, and you took it. Knowing he was about to lead you into the impossible unknown. Something you wished as a little girl would never happen, but here you were being led down the aisle in the throne room to meet your masked betrothed. That was one question that you had answered. Yes, he would be wearing it to the wedding. 

Your father conducted the ceremony, which for a royal wedding was rather short. In the exchanging of vows, you learned that the Commander’s first name was Kylo. His voice was distorted and intimidating the whole time through his helmet. The kiss was awkward, you paused for a moment after your father said the famous words, “You may now kiss the Bride.” 

You waited to see if your now husband would remove his helmet, but he didn’t. You were forced to inelegantly kiss the cold metal of his helmet. Something that did not reciprocate your warmth, something that blocked your ability to know who this man was that you had just married. But your father started the gaiety as you two broke apart, the room filled with fake joy. It made you feel for a split second that this was an actual wedding and not the sealing of a contract. Although you had the  [ rings ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2376/1461/products/dbfe5380a690f8448518c5b59b8797bb_2000x.jpg?v=1578019413) to prove it, you did not feel as if you had just been married. No you felt as if you were just traded away. 

The ‘celebration’ moved into the formal grand dining room once more for a light luncheon, because soon you and now husband would have to leave so he could head off to who knows where to do who knows what. Your husband still refrained from eating as others seemed to mull about and enjoy themselves. Although you ate you stayed by his side throughout most of it, having to put on a fake smile, your own mask, as people congratulated you two. He still did not seem to speak, it was almost as if you had just married a droid. 

It wasn’t long before your reception was over and you were being escorted to a shuttle. Your mother couldn’t seem to look you in the face as she hugged you goodbye, and your father’s mask was resilient at not showing you how he was truly feeling. But you could tell this wasn’t what they wanted, but it was what needed to be done. ‘Royalty never wears their hearts on their sleeve’ and ‘your duty was to the crown and its people’ were exactly what was chanting silently in your head as you walked into the shuttle after giving your parents hugs. 

Your things had already been sent to the main ship, the  _ Finalizer.  _ And you felt rather out of place. Not only was the entire ride silent other than the pilots needing to speak to one and other and the space traffic control for landing. You also looked out of place, everyone else on the shuttle was wearing their uniform, but in many ways, you stood out with the Commander. He was not in any sort of similar uniform to those around you, and you were in a wedding dress. All in all, it made you feel rather exposed for the first time, even though you were modestly dressed. 

When the shuttle landed you both unbuckled, you half expected him to hold out his arm to you but instead, he barely paused on the exit ramp before telling you to, “Follow me.” It wasn’t pleasant, it was quick and harsh. It made you feel as if you were an obstacle in his life, something he would have to deal with instead of trying to work with. 

You followed him through the halls, your hands folded in front of you as you watched officers and stormtroopers dodge out of the way. This was the first time you ever felt like you were some sort of spectacle, you had always lived in the public eye, but now you could really feel the judgment. You were walking behind your husband, and you looked absolutely out of place on a military vessel. He walked like he belonged here, or rather this place belonged to him, whereas you felt as if you were trespassing on someone else’s ship, a frightful guest trying not to impose on anything. 

He paused for a split second as the doors to his chambers opened, or rather your chambers. They felt empty. Nothing in them screamed that someone lived here. There were no personal effects, nothing to say that this was a personal permanent residence. You sheepishly followed him into the bedroom. Where you could see your luggage piled up into a corner. 

There was no speaking, only uncomfortable silence before you heard his belt hit the floor and the order to “Strip.” He was planning on consummation then, with no prior discussion or preamble. Your hands shook as you tried to comply. Reaching behind yourself to undo the zipper. In a half of a moment, you were now in just your underwear before him, showing more of yourself to him at this moment than you had to any man ever. He was stripped down to just his pants. 

Through the distortion of the helmet you heard your next order, “I said strip. Once you are, lie back on the bed.” So it was going to be closer to what your mother said than you had initially thought. You were going to consummate your marriage with less than a hundred words spoken between you two other than your vows. But you obeyed. 

Now you were fully exposed to him as you lied back on the bed. You didn’t know if you should cover yourself out of embarrassment or if that would only result in further scolding. So you decided to keep your hands as fists at your sides. Just lying there naked for him to take in. So he was nude except for the helmet, but you felt as if you would be scolded for asking why it was still on. 

He brought a hand in between your legs, touching the delicate folds there. You remembered what your mother said, and you screwed your eyes shut. His hand seemed to rub along your slit before a finger was thrust inside of you. Causing you to gasp and grab the sheets. “What are you doing?” Your eyes now open wide as you looked him in his masked eye. 

You heard a modulated huff of frustration before he said, “I thought you would appreciate some preparation for your first time. Before I fuck you. You are a virgin are you not?” 

Your lip trembled, out of both fear and light pleasure. “I am,” you said barely above a whisper. You could feel your body wash over with shame at the admittance. In this moment he made you feel as if being a virgin wasn’t enough, that somehow it wasn’t good enough. But you were taught to be a maiden until your wedding night, where your husband would claim you as his own. And now you felt as if, he didn’t want you. Something that struck you with humiliation straight to your core. You squeezed your eyes shut, hoping that it would be enough to mask your feelings. 

“This will be the only time you get it, so relish in it, princess.” Your title came out as a harsh bite rather than a sweet gesture. He quickly inserted another finger, stretching you and then another. Preparing you for his cock, but there was little warning as he pulled his fingers out of you before he slammed himself fully inside of you. There was a loud perverted groan coming from your husband as he did so. 

He did not even let you fully adjust to him as he began relentlessly assaulting your cervix. Your body clenched tightly around him, causing him to elicit another monstrous sounding moan. You had no idea how long you were there, under him as he indulged in his carnal desire. But you knew it was over after he filled you with hot cum. You received no pleasure from the exchange as he pulled out and got off the bed. 

You tentatively opened your eyes as you heard movement in the refresher attached to the room. He came back with a wet cloth and rather roughly cleaned you up before pulling his pants back on. “This will be the only time you receive any sort of cleanup from me.” He was making his stance known to you. 

You timidly watched as he redressed himself in the clothes that he had taken off. As you saw him prepare to leave you had a hint of courage to ask. “Where are you going?” 

He sharply turned his head towards you, “To my room. This,” he gestured behind himself, “is your room. I should make it known that I expect you to perform your wifely duties whenever I want them.” And he stepped out the door which shut behind him. Leaving you all alone on your wedding night, freshly fucked, without an ounce of sympathy thrown your way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lying there on the bed you contemplated your existence as your fists still clung to the sheets. You wondered just how many other women had husbands that just fucked them and left on their wedding night. You swore you were probably the only one in the galaxy who could say that. But you strained to get up and hobble your way into the refresher, where you started a bath. 

You hissed as you got into the almost boiling hot water, but that didn’t affect you for long as you cried as you rubbed your skin raw. Luckily he hadn’t touched you other than your hips and your cunt. As you tried to furiously wash away the memory. His words haunting you, he was going to take you whenever he wanted, and that tonight would basically be the nicest it would ever be. Which made you sob more. You had hoped that there would be hope that he would become nicer to you, open up to you but that didn’t seem to be the case. 

You were in the refresher for a while before you deemed yourself clean enough to come out. Wrapping a towel around yourself you exited the small room into your own larger one. Something was different, you looked at the bed. The sheets had been changed, and there was a datapad placed on it. You quickly rummaged through one of your bags for your nightclothes. Once you were dressed again, you walked over to the bed and picked up the device. There was a note from your husband. 

_Princess Ren,_

_This datapad is yours to use._

_Tomorrow morning at 9 AM you will be presented to the Supreme Leader before I am away for a week on a mission. In that time I expect you to familiarize yourself with the First Order and its goals. I will be at your room at 8:40 AM to escort you to the meeting with the Supreme Leader._

_You may not leave our chambers without permission. You are also not allowed to contact anyone outside of the attached list I have given you. This will be how you order meals, contact anyone, and how you will stay entertained._

_Commander Kylo Ren_

_Apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke and Master of the Knights of Ren_

You stared at the note for a moment, re-reading it a few times. Trying to take it all in. So he expected you to basically just sit around all day doing nothing. Waiting for him to come back. You were now certain were now just stuck in some cage, some tower until he decided to let you have a taste of freedom. A controlling man behind a mask would dictate your life from here on out. You had a sinking feeling that you may never really be allowed to speak with others, so learning the First Order’s ideals might be pointless. 

You looked at the attached list of names available as the people your husband deemed appropriate to speak to.

_Commander Kylo Ren_

_General Armitage Hux_

_Captain Phasma_

_Ap’lek (Knight of Ren)_

_Ushar (Knight of Ren)_

_Trudgen (Knight of Ren)_

_Cardo (Knight of Ren)_

_Kuruk (Knight of Ren)_

_Vicrul (Knight of Ren)_

None of the names other than your husband’s or General Hux’s were names you were familiar with. You also noted that you were not allowed to contact your parents, presumably without permission. You choked back another round of tears, knowing that it was for the good of your people that you were doing this. Their freedom came at the cost of yours, something you were raised happily to do, but at the moment it seemed crushing. 

You stared at the list for several minutes before you glanced up at the time–8 PM. Somehow time had slipped away from you, but you knew with how little you actually did eat that you should at least order something. You weren’t an overly picky person at the palace, but then again the chef only tended to make the food of your people and some that your parents liked. But the food on the list that you had to choose from wasn’t very appealing, so you stuck with a simple porridge to eat. It didn’t sound very appetizing but neither did your life at the moment. 

You wondered if you should step out of your room into the main living area to receive it or would it come directly to your room. You decided to step out, knowing you would have to get used to confinement, but you might as well not confine yourself even more. As you did, you noticed a few more things than your initial impression. 

One was that there was a large sitting window off in the corner of the living room, opening up the space to the stars. The second was that the couches, chairs, and other things look rather untouched. It made you wonder if your husband was really ever home at all. You wandered about the space, looking at the small kitchen big enough for you to cook in if you so chose. The last thing you really discovered was where you thought your husband’s bedroom was. It was a door on the opposite end of yours closer to the window where yours was closer to the kitchen. You didn’t dare try to attempt to open it, knowing you might get worse than just a verbal scolding. 

The main door opened and revealed a droid holding a steaming bowl of porridge. As you accepted it the droid let out a happy beeping sound as you thanked it. Droids weren’t common in the palace. Your father preferred to employ citizens versus replacing work with droids. You took the bowl and sat down on the large windowsill. You ate as you gazed out at the stars, in many ways it comforted you, but in others it made you feel lonelier. You wondered just how many people in the galaxy were laughing with their loved ones right now, how many husbands and wives were embracing each other, how many people were free to do as they pleased.

It didn’t take you long to finish your food before you got up and washed out the bowl in the kitchen sink. You took a few minutes to snoop and see what the kitchen actually had; the fridge was full of fruit, and protein shakes. Other than that it seemed as if the kitchen was devoid of all other foods. There barely seemed to be any cooking utensils or cookware. Mostly just plates, bowls, spoons, knives, and forks. You wondered what you would have to do to get some cooking and baking supplies brought in. If you were going to be confined to these chambers, you might as well develop a few hobbies. 

You eventually slinked your way back into your room and started to unpack what you would need for tomorrow’s meeting with the Supreme Leader. That was basically all you did before you crawled into bed and fell asleep. If it wasn’t for the exhaustion of the day, you were sure that tonight would have been like last night, tossing and turning and getting little to no sleep. So you slept like a rock, your body caving into the much-needed rest. 

When you woke the next morning after dreaming of blackness, you were happy enough to see that you had two hours before your husband was to escort you down to meet with the Supreme Leader. You had plenty of time to eat and get ready, today you didn’t have an army of lady’s maids to help you but you could still make yourself presentable. You suspected that your husband may wear his black uniform again, so you chose a [ dark-colored dress ](https://cutedress.zibbet.com/deep-blue-lace-long-a-line-prom-dress-evening-dress-with-sleeve), this one reflecting your new life among the stars. You wanted to impress your husband’s master and the Supreme Leader. 

You ordered breakfast straight to your room as you now saw that option pop up. For a moment you wondered if your husband disliked your walking around the chambers while he was still here. But you don’t remember if you skipped over that option yesterday or not. This morning you chose a bowl of fruit and same Tarine tea. Just as you were about to get up and head to your door you heard a knock, 8:40 AM on the dot. 

When you opened the door you were greeted by the massive looming figure of your husband, his masked eyes seemingly peering down at you. Your heartbeat quickened at the vivid flashing memory of last night. He crowded into your space for a moment before you heard him say, “Follow me.” And much like yesterday, you were left to trail behind him.

Your brain thought back to etiquette class, where your tutor told you that it is a gentleman’s responsibility to take a woman’s hand and guide her to the intended destination, not lead or rather string along. Like yesterday you watched as officers and stormtroopers dodged out of the way as you took the long walk through the ship. You paused behind him as a large door opened to reveal a large dark chamber, you followed your husband up the path to a large dias. 

Where you expected to see the Supreme Leader there was nothing, but your husband ordered you to “Kneel.” And you obeyed, and he also kneeled by your side. You heard the door open again, and you allowed yourself to glance back to see the General coming up the walkway. He knelt away from both of you. And then you heard a large crackling sound before the room was filled with a blue hue. And then you saw a large human-like figure that you assumed to be the Supreme Leader. 

His voice boomed throughout the room, “Stand.” An order you all heeded. You could feel his attention on you as you struggled a bit to stand, your dress getting in the way. Even though he was giant, at least twenty feet tall, he was still peering down at you in an unimpressed look. This didn’t seem to be a good first impression. You saw your husband’s head cast up to meet his master’s gaze while you decided to keep your head down. You haven't been given permission to speak, and you have been yet to be introduced. Your etiquette training told you that this was proper, he was a higher status than you and you needed to be introduced. 

His booming voice seemed displeased as he said, “Commander.” You could still see his hands as they rapped against the armrest of his holographic chair. 

Your husband's modulated voice responded, “Supreme Leader.” You could see your husband's breath quicken a bit, as much as you could tell you believed he was nervous. 

The Supreme Leader let out a huff of disdain. “I see all manners are lost on you my apprentice.” He leaned forward, his holographic face coming close to his. You swore you could hear the General snicker as he did, but the Supreme Leader spoke to your husband. “Will you introduce your wife to me?” 

Kylo grabbed your forearm and shoved you forward, “Princess Ren, the woman you requested me to marry.” 

You finally glanced back up to the Supreme Leader’s face, he had sat back in his seat once more. You bowed your head and gave him a really low curtsey, one denoting his rank. Before you took a step back to rejoin your husband. 

If the omnipotent man could chuckle, you would believe that he did as he said, “Ah manners something the Master of the Knights of Ren lacks. It is a pleasure to have you among our ranks, Princess.” You heard another silent snicker from the General, and you saw your husband shift his weight. 

You bowed your head once again, “The pleasure is mine Supreme Leader. I am happy to serve the First Order however you best deem fit.” You were trying to please him, but you still couldn’t tell if he was unhappy with you or your husband. 

The Supreme Leader’s head turned once more to your husband, his apprentice. “It would do you well to remember that outside your chambers she is your wife. And you will treat her with respect any time you leave the doors of your chambers. Do I make myself clear?” He seemed much more threatening now. His voice was cold as ice. 

Kylo’s head nodded, “Yes, Supreme Leader,” his breath quickened. He did not seem to like to be at his master’s disapproval. You could see that this was all the more reason for him to keep you locked away, so he had no need to pretend to be civil towards you. No need to pretend that he enjoyed your presence. 

The Supreme Leader basically then just gave both Kylo and Hux instructions not to mess up on their missions before he ended the transmission. After it ended the General turned to you and said, “I hope your marriage fares well, but unfortunately Ren is not known to treat things nicely.” He then bid you goodbye as he walked out of the chamber. 

You turned to look at your husband, whose presence now seemed to dominate the room. “You will not make me look like a fool in front of the Supreme Leader again.” And he roughly grabbed your arm and started pulling you out of the room. Once you got to the door, his pace and grip changed. He was now properly taking you by the arm and guiding you down the halls, his pace still fast. Once you got into your chambers, he practically threw you against the counter. 

He shoved your head down into the cold flat countertop, your cheek smashed against it. You heard his belt come undone just before you felt it wrap around your wrists, binding you in place. “As I said, you will do your wifely duty whenever I ask, wherever I ask.” You felt the skirt of your dress lift up. He ripped your underwear off, and you saw it crumple to the ground beside him. 

You then heard a zipper, knowing what was coming next you shut your eyes. 

You felt the tip of his leather-encased finger enter you for a moment, just the tip as he circled around your hole. You then felt the head of his cock being guided in, before he rammed fully into you. He was right last time, there was no real preparation for how this felt. Not only were you experiencing pain as he fucked with all his power into you, you also felt humiliated as he sought to fuck you here against the counter, fully clothed, versus taking the few extra steps into your bedroom. 

The edge of the countertop dug into your hips, and you knew there was going to be bruises. Eventually the pain in your pussy subsided as he continued to use your body for his own release. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he continuously pounded into your cervix. You didn’t fight, because he was right, this was your wifely duty. And you did it to protect your people, you had no idea what would happen if he were to leave you, but you didn’t want to find out. But this time was much like the last, you had no idea how long it had been before he released his hot waves of cum inside you. When he was fully finished you felt him slip out of you and let the skirt of your dress fall back to the floor. Kylo then released his belt from your wrists, but he didn’t stick around.

While you were still frozen against the counter he told you, “I will be leaving in one hour. I will not be gone for roughly a week. Follow my orders on your datapad and we will have no problems.” And then he just disappeared into his room, leaving you there. 

It took you a few moments to compose yourself, for your brain to kick in and process what had just happened. You lifted yourself off of the counter, taking deep breaths as you did so. As the tears started to fall you grabbed the remains of your underwear and staggered to your room. You collapsed against your own bed in waves of sobs. Allowing the fear, heartbreak, and pain flood your senses. You stayed crying like that for hours, but eventually your tears dried up and by that time your husband was away on his mission. And you were left alone for a week. 

You picked yourself up and walked into the refresher, repeating the cleaning process you did last night, a scalding hot bath that you then practically rubbed your skin raw in. When finished, you dried yourself off and looked into the mirror. You looked like a haunted version of yourself. Your eyes were sunk in, yet still puffy and red. You were starting to become a ghost of your former self. 

Before you stared at yourself too long, you decided to leave the refresher; you entered your room and changed into some lounge clothes. You did not see a point in dressing up if you were not going to see anyone. After all, your husband left you alone, did not give you permission to leave, and you did not know the people on his approved list. You stepped out into the living space and made your way to the window. Where you sat and stared out at the stars. The event from earlier made you lose all appetite. You just stared out the window as your mind went numb. Eventually sleep took you, and you slept the night away there under the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up with a kink in your neck from falling asleep in the window seat. It was a comfortable place to read and sit but not one to sleep. And you could feel the effects your body had after the last two days, you were sore and aching in a way you never knew was possible. You struggled to get up and walk back to your room to grab your datapad. There was a new message in the inbox from your husband. 

_ Princess Ren, _

_ Today a droid will deliver a pill to you. Take it. I was aware that you were not on any sort of birth control when we married, and this will rectify any possible problems from our last two rendezvous. That same droid will also implant a device into your arm to prevent any accidental pregnancies from happening.  _

_ I am aware that you will need to produce an heir for your star system at some point, but for now I require you to remain childless. We will have a further discussion in the future on how we are to go about this.  _

_ You are also expected not to leave the chambers without my permission. This will give you plenty of time to learn about the First Order. I will inform you when I am to be back, at my earliest convenience.  _

_ Commander Kylo Ren _

_ Apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke and Master of the Knights of Ren _

So he was going to keep you infertile until he needed you to be pregnant. Now you didn’t have a possible excuse to escape his needs. You were going to be forever trapped in a cycle with him, but at least you had a week to be away from him. 

You ordered yourself breakfast as you scrolled through your ‘learning’ material. All of it seemed to be some sort of propaganda that the First Order fed to its citizens and ‘troopers. You had been eating and reading for a bit before you heard an alert at the door. You answered it, and in came a small flying black droid. The one that would give you the pill and the device. 

It prompted you to sit in one of the chairs as it dispensed the pill and a small glass of water for you to take it with. Then came the insertion of the device. It prompted you to hold out your non-dominant arm which you compiled as you watched it inject you with a local anesthetic. You watched as it effortlessly sliced a small line into your arm and inserted the device. And then it applied you with a layer of bacta and a bandage. Once it was finished it gave out a happy trill sound before it left you completely alone once more. 

You sat in the chair for a while, thinking about your future, or rather the lack of it thereof. You were to be his wife, but not just that, you were to warm his bed whenever he saw fit; you were to obey his commands and stay isolated in your chambers, only coming out whenever he approved of it. In many ways you felt like a concubine, the only real difference was the ring on your finger and the last name you had taken. 

You had no future without him, but with him you had no future of your own. You were bound to him, now for eternity and there was nothing you could do about it. Especially because it might come as a cost to your people. Your freedom for theirs. ‘Your duty was to the crown and its people.’ He was now the future crown, someone you would have to obey always. 

The next few days came and went with a blur. You had tried to make a regular schedule of getting up, having breakfast, daily hygiene, learning, and some light exercise. You were grateful that the main living space was large; it meant that you could walk in a large circle around the room. There really was little for you to do, you had tried to order just ingredients through the datapad but the authorization was denied. You needed to ask your husband directly to approve it and according to the message center he was offline all week. 

So here you were a day before he was supposed to return bored out of your mind. In your pacing you had accidentally hit the entry button to your husband’s room with your arm. It made a loud error sound. Curiosity killed the cat, so you actually placed your hand against the sensor and it repeated the sound. So now you knew that you were not allowed access to his room, but he was allowed access to yours. 

Fitting. 

Today you tried to entertain yourself with some videos on the holonet but nothing seemed to be working. Nothing at all. You had been basically isolated for the past week with your only contact being that of the droids that delivered your food. You were lonely, and by all accounts you missed your husband, because even if he didn’t treat you like another human being he was at least one himself. But that seemed to be all that you could say about him.

You heard your datapad ping with a message alert. It was Kylo. 

_ Princess Ren,  _

_ I will be back earlier than expected, 1 H from now.  _

_ Commander Kylo Ren _

_ Apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke and Master of the Knights of Ren _

That hour did not give you much time to prepare. But why did you really need to prepare? He hadn’t given you any orders to be properly dressed for him. Or really do anything for that matter. But you decided to do it anyway, you weren’t ready to try to test the boundaries yet, so you got ready. By the time you were done and had exited your room you had a few seconds before he came barging in. 

You were two steps out your door, as he crowded into your space pushing you back into the bedroom. You could see his robes were dirty and singed, he smelled as if he had gotten off straight from the battlefield. You were pretty sure that there was probably blood on his robes too as he shoved you down onto the bed. Like the kitchen before he left, he did not strip you; he did not face you; he was going to take you from behind. 

Although this time he wasn’t going to bind your wrists, it seemed like he didn’t even have enough patience for that. Your skirt was hiked up, underwear once again ripped off as he quickly sheathed a full gloved finger inside of you. Your cunt clenched around it for a few seconds before it was replaced by his hardened cock. Like the previous two times he had taken pleasure in you, he was unrelenting. You were practically being smothered in your own sheets as you struggled to breathe. 

While there were tears in your eyes from the pain, you could hear his vocal pleasure through the mask. The distorted sounds made him more animal than human, which wasn’t far off from how he was acting. You were there for  _ him; _ you were his prey. It seemed pretty evident that he did not care for you, he only cared about what you could offer him. 

You wondered how your life would be different, if you were married to another man. Would he take you just as harshly? Would he speak to you? Or would you be in roughly the same boat? As far as you could tell right now your husband wasn’t a kind man, nor was he gentle in any way. You also wondered just how many men were built like him in the galaxy. He was certainly very strong as he seemed to demolish your cervix. Even with your uttered lack of experience you knew he was large for a man, especially as each thrust bruised you to your core. He was large enough to cause a lot of pain, stretching you completely. 

You felt his already crushing grip tighten. His grunts got longer and deeper as you felt his pace stutter. And then you felt him spill into you, the hot rushing cum filling you. You were now thankful for his insistent use of birth control, this was not how you wanted to bring a child into the world. Especially when its father would be a practical stranger to you, let alone help you raise it. 

And like before he slipped out of you without any word, without any signal to tell you he was really through. And he left you there on your tear-stained mattress, the skirt of your dress still around your waist as the door shut behind him. As you attempted to get up, you could feel the remnants leak out of you. You practically crawled into the refresher. Starting your usual scalding hot bath to clean yourself, to attempt to get rid of his remnants. To scrub your skin absolutely bare. 

You had a relatively shorter bath this time around; you had already been through this twice before. You left the refresher in only a towel, but this time as you were getting dressed your husband re-entered your room. His robes were changed and you could smell the fresh scent of soap on him as he crowded into your personal space. He had bathed just like you had done. Still in the towel you clenched it around you, although it really wouldn’t do you much good as he has already seen you naked, and could request you as such any time. 

He leaned down to your level, his masked face inches away from yours. You could see your breath fog up the black steel. It was like staring down the most dangerous predator in the galaxy. He brought his hand up to yank the towel away, leaving you exposed to him. His hand trailed down your body, the leather causing goosebumps along your skin. He trailed down to your pelvis, his hand dipping between your thighs. You could feel his fingers tentatively tease your folds, before he plunged his middle finger into you before he forcefully used his thumb against your crotch, pushing your canal forward. Squeezing your delicate parts forward, like the organs were just movable. The grasp made you yell out in pain, and then he pushed two other fingers into you. It was like the grab of death. The pressure on the inside of your walls was basically unbearable. 

As he continued to cause immense pressure and pain he started to thrust his fingers in and out of you. This went on for a while as he watched your face closely, while you writhed in pain. Eventually he pulled his fingers out and while you prepared for his dick to be shoved in, that wasn’t what happened. Instead, he brought his now slick leather-clad fingers up to your mouth. Pushing them against your lips. “Open,” was what he commanded. You compiled as he shoved them into your mouth, almost gagging you. “Now clean them.” 

Your eyes widened in shock at the vulgar request, but you couldn’t help but obey him. Tasting yourself wasn’t an overly pleasant experience, from both the actual outcome of the tasting and the taste itself. But once you had sucked them clean his fingers slid out of your mouth with a pop. You then watch as he unzipped the front of his pants, his erection springing free. In an instant you were shoved  down hard to your knees. As you gasped at the sudden shock of being pushed down, he took this as an opportunity to shove his cock into your mouth gagging you. 

“Take it,” he commanded. 

If there weren't already tears running down your face from his initial hold on your pussy, they definitely were now as he rammed himself down your throat. “Suck and take it,” his voice was harsh and menacing coming through his mask. You did as best as you could, but you were sobbing the whole time as he continued to thrust down the back of your throat. He was hardly allowing you to breathe, still seeking his own pleasure. You were just some toy for him to play with, an object for him to use. You could feel your own saliva dripping out of your mouth and running down your chin as he continued his harsh fucking of your face. 

As he unloaded into your mouth, you started to gag even more, “Swallow  _ Princess.”  _ Your title came out like an insult on his lips, but you did your best to obey him, choking down his hot cum. Once he was finished he pulled out and ordered, “Clean it.” 

You looked up at him, rather unsure as to what to do since when he ordered you to clean his fingers he just shoved them into your mouth until you sucked them clean. This time however you lick him clean like his cock was an ice cream cone, only this cone was hot, salty and thick. Once he was satisfied with your cleaning job, he shoved his cock back into his pants before he leaned down to you. His face still above yours, but he didn’t say anything. He just seemed to stare at you while you were beneath him. He held his position of power over you, both figuratively and literally. And then he left, leaving you alone once more. 

And here you were crying while butt naked on the floor. Your husband was just using you, not caring for your feelings or wants. No. You were his and his to own. You must please him, he is the future of the crown. ‘Your duty was to the crown and its people.’ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Potential ED triggers.

The next few weeks went by in a blur. You were still isolated from everyone but your husband, but even then he wasn’t home often. When he was home, he fucked you against any flat surface in your shared chambers he could get to, with the exception of his room and your bathroom. Almost any time he entered your chambers you could expect to be thrown against the nearest thing while he fucked you until he climaxed. Luckily he would only have you suck him off after he was freshly showered. That was one of the few things you were grateful for. 

You were officially married for two-and-a-half months before you saw another person in your chambers. It happened to be General Hux, who followed your husband in. 

“I don’t see why you can’t make that possible Ren,” said Hux who stopped dead in his tracks as he saw you. He seemed to morph at the moment, his demeanor changing like a chameleon. “It’s good to see you well Princess. I am glad the rumors aren’t true.” 

Your husband was still facing the General if you had to guess you were pretty sure he was glaring under his mask at the ginger-haired man. But you were curious as to what rumors he was talking about. “It is a pleasure to see you, General. May I ask what rumors are you talking about?” Your etiquette is still ingrained in you. 

You could see a ghost of a smirk on his face, as his blue eyes mixed with something unknown to you. “Your husband is a rather violent man, one who is not known to like the company of others. One of the main rumors is that you are dead since you have yet to be seen for months. But again, I am glad to see that this rumor just isn’t true.” His hands were behind his back, but if he was anything like your father, he did that to avoid showing what his figurative mask failed to cover. 

His statement shocked you, but you could see the truth behind it. You hadn’t left your chambers since you first got here; you hadn’t contacted anyone outside him either, and no one has been here to see you so it wasn’t a far stretch to think you had died. But it saddened you, no one had come to look for you to see if it was true, no, they just assumed it was and were fine to just leave you here to rot. Your humanity was completely stripped away. 

You fake laughed at his statement, to cover up your own hurt, “Well I’m glad the rumors aren’t true either. Would you like to stay for dinner?” You were desperate for human contact other than your own husband. You also hoped that if you got to know the General a bit more than you would be comfortable messaging him. 

The General looked confounded at your invitation. He then shared a look with your husband, who was still looking at him. Neither of them shared words before the General responded, “I, unfortunately, have a busy schedule tonight. I can however put something in for next week. If that is acceptable Princess?” 

You felt what little of yourself that you had built up to ask him initially shatter. But you were glad that it wasn’t a total rejection. “Yes, most certainly although you will have to make sure it is a night that my husband is home.” You knew that he knew that you weren’t allowed to leave and that having dinner with him without your husband would mean bad news for the both of you. 

The reevaluation of the invitation earned you a small smile from the General, but before you could say anything else your husband ordered you, “To your room.” It made you feel like you were a small child again being banished from adult conversations. You held your head low as you walked into your room. He didn’t even allow you to relish in your first human contact in months. 

You could hear them arguing loudly, but shortly after everything went quiet you got up to walk to your door. But Kylo opened it before you could. You were immediately slammed against the wall facing him as he forced his hand up your dress skirt. You stopped wearing underwear when he was home weeks ago. They seemed to serve little purpose since they were almost always immediately ripped off. You heard him unzip his zipper before his cock slammed into you. 

This was the first time since your wedding night that he was taking you face to face. Every time since then he had been taking you from behind, but that wasn’t the only thing that was different than usual. While you had the initial pain and adjustment to him and his cock, all you could feel was pleasure. The way your walls clenched down around his cock made you ride waves of bliss. The head of his cock wasn’t pounding into your cervix anymore, it was hitting something else. Perhaps it was because this was an angle and position you had yet to try. But every time he slammed into you, all you could see were stars. 

It was like he was hitting a button to nirvana, and you seemed to be a moaning mess because of it. You clutched his back to allow yourself more support as he deepened his thrusts. Your body quaking with satisfaction instead of pain. And then it hit you, the most wonderful feeling you had ever had. All you could see was white, but you felt yourself clench down around him as you let out a loud, long moan. Your head was thrown back in euphoria. His name but a pleasured scream on your lips. And he forced you to ride it out. He wasn’t done yet.

Eventually, when he did climax he pulled out and dropped you down to the floor. The impact shocked you back into reality. While putting his cock away he leaned down to speak to you, “Congratulations on your first orgasm  _ Princess.”  _ And then he left. 

You should have been happy, you have had your first climax, but he used your title as an insult again and all you could feel was that you were dirty. You felt as if that was something you shouldn’t have shared with a man who continues to use you as he does, but you had no choice. You were his by law, and he would one day have to impregnate you. So why were you crying? You picked yourself up off the ground and you wiped away your tears. You walked over to the untouched bed and lied down. You fell asleep. For the first time, you had forgone washing yourself, scrubbing yourself raw, after having sex. You felt dirty and your exterior reflected that. 

When you woke the next morning you felt grimy, you had sweat through the night in your dress, and you still had the remnants of last night’s escapade dried between your legs. Even Though you slept hard, you still felt tired. You didn’t have the effort in you to take a bath so you stepped into the shower. Washing away the night’s previous sins and atrocities. You stepped out of the shower and quickly dried yourself off and headed into the bedroom to  [ change. ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b3/c6/5f/b3c65f44970a4266f4ef0bcb678103e4.jpg) When you were ready you stepped out into the living space but you saw something you did not expect. 

Your husband had usually left by now in the morning and typically did not return until dinnertime, however, it seemed as if he was waiting for you today. “You did not eat dinner last night, do not let that happen again,” he then turned to walk out of your chambers. 

You called after him, “Wait. I was wondering if I could ask for something?” Your heart was pounding in your chest, but right now seemed like the best chance you were ever going to get. Because you really only saw him when he was fucking you and these two seconds before he left were important. 

But you swallowed away any possible nerves as they turned into fear. He turned slowly to face you. Almost as if he was silently saying ‘how dare you say demand something of me,’ but you couldn’t see under his mask. His face and any emotions that it held were obscured from your vision, all you had to go on were voice and body language. Both of which were almost as obstructed. His voice came out like a harsh bark, “What?” 

You tried to combat the rear you were feeling and just jump the ship, “I was wondering if you would allow me to order cooking and baking supplies? The datapad you gave me said that you needed to authorize such things.” You wrung your hands anticipating his rejection. 

He turned away from you and left; you weren’t even granted an answer. You walked over to your window seat and started to cry. You ignored all feelings of hunger and exhaustion as you let your emotions flow. He hadn’t had the decency to even respond to you with an answer. You were bored, you were lonely, and he didn’t care. 

You watched as TIE fighters occasionally flew by the window; you had lost all concepts of time when you heard the door open. You kept your back to it, choosing to stare out the window. You knew you would be scolded for missing last night’s dinner, and today’s breakfast and lunch. But it wasn’t your husband who entered your chambers as you heard your kitchen cabinets opening and shutting. You turned around to see two droids unpacking crates of crockery, baking pans, and groceries. So he apparently had listened, or you wondered if he thought that you were going to starve yourself until you got it. Because in many ways that’s what it looked like, you had missed two meals after he ‘rejected’ you, after you had already missed one. 

You watched as one of the droids entered your room and delivered you your datapad. Now installed seemed to be cookbooks and training videos. You thanked the droid. But not two seconds after the droids left you received a message from your husband. 

_ Princess Ren,  _

_ I expect you to maintain a proper diet. The droids have delivered what you requested. Now eat.  _

_ Commander Kylo Ren _

_ Apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke and Master of the Knights of Ren _

  
  


So he did think that you had purposefully starved yourself to get what you had wanted. That wasn’t your intention, you were just depressed, but now you felt as if you should follow orders. But you ordered food instead of making it, not wanting to wait and botch your own meal. You contemplated whether or not you should tell your husband that it wasn’t your intention to starve yourself but it just happened. Your thoughts were cut off with the food's arrival. 

You weren’t completely inexperienced in the kitchen; you had learned a few things, but you were by no means a chef. When you were younger and done with your studies, you would sneak down to the kitchens before dinner to watch the palace chefs cook. They taught you some of the basics, you remembered the head chef saying, ‘everyone should learn to cook a few things, you have no idea how your life will play out and you need to be able to feed yourself.’ 

After looking over all the food and scanning through some recipes you decided to make yourself dinner tonight. You had all of the ingredients and the recipe looked easy enough, there was even a video tutorial. The recipe made two portions; you were debating on whether you should put the other half away or if you should offer it to your husband. In your two-and-a-half months of marriage, you had yet to see him eat anything, yet to see his face. Part of you wondered if he had a breathing problem and that’s why the mask stayed on or if he thought you were unworthy enough to see his face. 

You finished making the food and ate; you decided to leave a plate for him on the counter with a note, but before you could return to your bedroom he returned. This was the first time he didn’t immediately accost you, he just stood there staring at you. Or you at least assumed that’s what he was doing since you couldn’t see his face. You had the courage to speak first, “I made you dinner if you want it.” It was almost a gesture of peace, a way to say sorry for earlier, for unintentionally starving yourself. 

You weren’t expecting a thank you or anything but you were also not expecting to be told, “Go to your room.” Treated like a child. You did as you were told. 

He was right behind you; you were pushed down on the bed, flipped over so you were facing him. Something he didn’t do. As your dress was pushed up, you felt his helmet come crashing down to your face. His mouthpiece against your lips, like your wedding day. You heard his belt fall to the floor and the distinct sound of his zipper. But this man was a liar. You felt his leather-gloved hand feel up and down your folds for a few moments. Teasing you…..prepping you. Something he said he wouldn’t do. But then you felt his cock enter you. 

But like the rest of this encounter, it was different. His pace was slower but still powerful. It felt more….intentional. You had really no idea what to do with your arms or your lips at this point. You were usually faced down in the mattress which didn’t allow for much, but this time you were facing him, and kissing him? You didn’t really know what to call being lip to mask but his ‘lips’ were against yours. You made the rash decision to wrap your arms around his neck, which somehow changed the position of your hips as you arched your back. This earned a deep, modulated moan from your husband. 

The slow pace was more pleasurable to you. You felt like you did last night, more relaxed and euphoric. You temptingly moved your hips with his, something you were scared to do, but it felt so good. And then you felt that nirvana again, your walls clenched around him as you threw your head back in a moan. Your second ever orgasm. Better than the first as your tight cunt milked the cum out of his cock. He climaxed shortly after you did. Only out of sync by a few moments. And this time he didn’t scold you, he didn’t degrade you. But he left without a word. 

You continued to lie on your back and stare up at the ceiling. Your brain slowly analyzed what just happened. Was that your first relatively positive encounter with your husband? Was he really trying to kiss you? Or was he sick and tired of holding his head back? Was the reason why he took things slower because he wanted to pleasure you? Or was it because he was tired? Did he really prep you? Or was he just trying to find your hole? All of these questions and more were swimming in your head. 

But your mouth was dry, so you got up and headed out to the kitchen to get a drink of water. One thing you did notice was that the plate of food was gone. You checked the fridge and trash to see if he had put it there, but it was just completely missing. You finished your drink and slipped back into your room and into the refresher to shower, not take a bath. 

Somehow today was the first day since before you were married that you had felt something other than grief for yourself and your situation. You didn’t know what exactly you were feeling, but it wasn’t bad. You stepped out of the shower and dried off. Changed in your bedroom and crawled into your bed. Today was also the first night that sleep came peacefully. You dreamed of the bright halls of your palace back home, and the kitchens and gardens. A beautiful rosebud was waiting to bloom. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were all the same, you got up, got dressed, made yourself breakfast, watched a few First Order videos, made yourself lunch, baked something, made something for you and Kylo for dinner. Or at least you were assuming that he was eating it. Each night you would leave a plate on the counter, he would insist on sex in your room, he would leave, the plate would be gone and in the morning you would find a dirty plate in the sink. You had yet to ask him if he was enjoying your cooking, but you didn’t want to scare him off, things were going well. Or as well as they could be. 

You were in the middle of your usual routine when you received a message, only this time it wasn’t from your husband. It was from General Hux. 

_ Princess Ren,  _

_ I hope the invitation for dinner is still open as I have availability in my schedule tonight. The Commander seems to also be free as well. If tonight is not  _ _ available please let me know.  _

_ General Armitage Hux _

_ Commanding Officer of the Finalizer and Star Killer Base _

You stared at the message for a few moments, before responding. 

_ General Hux,  _

_ I will need to ask the Commander first but I have no conflict in my schedule at the moment.  _

_ Princess Ren _

_ Wife to the Apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke and Master of the Knights of Ren _

You weren’t even able to send a message to your husband asking for permission before the General responded. 

_ Princess Ren,  _

_ I am currently with the Commander now and he has agreed to it. You shall see us both for dinner. I look forward to it.  _

_ General Armitage Hux _

_ Commanding Officer of the Finalizer and Star Killer Base _

Upon reading the message your brain went into panic mode, not knowing what to make. It took you a few minutes to calm down and to scroll through your recipes to find something that looked doable and that served four people. Recipes for three were difficult to find, let alone recipes for one. And you got to work immediately. Washing, chopping, dicing, preparing everything you would need. You were slightly worried as this was the first time in a long time that someone else would be eating your food in front of you. Would the General even like what you were preparing? Let alone would your husband? Would he not eat with you like he did when you met him before you married him? Would he keep his mask on the whole time? You chewed your lip as you were finishing up everything. 

The chambers had a small dining table, enough to seat four people comfortably, nothing grand. You remembered back to etiquette and set the table accordingly, you might have been a princess, and that you should have servants making and serving your meals for you, but you would be damned if you were to look like a fool now. You wanted to impress not only the General but your husband, Kylo. You wanted to impress him so he accepted you as his wife less reluctantly. You were also desperate for human contact and conversation. 

The meal was less than three minutes to being done when the doors to your chambers open. First entered your husband all clad in his usual black, and then the ginger-haired General in his uniform. They were both caught up in a conversation one that seemed to end the moment they noticed you. 

Just like the last time the General was in your chambers he was the first to acknowledge your presence, “Good evening Princess. I hope this dinner wasn’t an inconvenience to you. The Commander seemed to infer that it was.” He gave you a small devious grin. 

You panicked, you knew you weren’t supposed to go against your husband’s word. He apparently really didn’t quite approve of this dinner but somehow agreed, anyway. So your diplomatic training kicked in, “It is a pleasure to have you eat with us General.” You neither accepted nor denied that the dinner was an inconvenience. You reminded yourself of your mother in that moment whenever one of your father’s guests would stay too long and  _ had  _ to join you for dinner. 

You watched as the General’s eyebrows lifted for a moment. You wondered if he was considering your word choice, but before either of you could speak your husband abruptly sat down at the table. If it was anyone else, it would have felt rude, well it still did feel rude but your husband wasn’t known for his kindness. 

You invited the General to sit down as you grabbed the warming food from the oven. You served all three of you up and even poured wine. It felt nice and would have been nice if your husband had actually decided to join you but he just sat there. Silent. And you tried to hold a conversation with the General but it was hard when eternal darkness was staring at you in the face. 

When dinner was close to wrapping up the General cleared his throat, “I have a proposition for you, your highness. I know dinner may not be the best time to ask this, but seeing as I am already here I may as well ask.”

He was looking for your approval, ignoring your husband entirely as you saw his black mass hunch forward toward the General. But you took the General’s lead and ignored your husband. “Yes, what would you like to ask of me? I would be happy to help serve the First Order.” 

You could see a twinkle of mischief in the General’s eye, he was going to ask you something your husband didn’t quite approve of; you knew it. “I believe you could be instrumental in helping the First Order in converting other planets to our cause. Your home star system is well-favored among the galaxy. Fair and honest trade is what you are known for. Of course with the Supreme Leader’s approval, I would like to make you a face of the First Order. This would involve being on posters and recording some speeches that would be broadcasted out. You could help the leery star systems think of us better, just by allowing us to use your image.” 

Kylo slammed his fists on the table. “Go to your room.” You flinched in fear, but the General seemed to not react. You wondered how many outbursts he has witnessed from your husband. 

But you did as you were told, with tears in your eyes you head to your room. You wanted to ask why he was doing this, why you were being sent away to be punished. What did you do wrong? You sat on your bed, trying desperately to control your emotions, your mask had cracked in front of both of them. You allowed them to see you cry. You broke the mantra ‘Royalty never wears their hearts on their sleeve.’ Why did you allow him to hurt you so? Why did his words get under your skin? Your heart felt heavy. 

You could hear an argument outside your door, and then you heard the cutting of durasteel. You could smell the singeing, burning scent. You crawled up on your bed and wrapped your arms around your knees. All you could really think about was steadying your breath, in and out. You could feel the blood rush past your eardrums as you awaited your door to open. You knew he was going to come in here. There was no point in leaving you alone after his outburst. You were just afraid of the repercussions that you were about to face. 

The cutting sounds stopped, as did the yelling. It was silent. Or rather you could hear the crushing sounds of impending doom. How could you protect yourself against the most powerful weapon in the galaxy? He technically didn’t need you alive anymore. Sure an heir from your lineage would be nice, but the moment he consummated your vows was the moment the title and position were sealed in his name. You were expendable. 

You heard the door open before you lifted your head up to look. He was standing at the foot of the bed. His body imposing and menacing, breathing haggard, fists clenched, staring you down like a prey he had just cornered from across the galaxy. He didn’t lay a finger on you though, but your body was pulled forward violently to the edge of the bed. He was using the Force against you. You tried to struggle, but what could you really do? He was the strongest being in the galaxy, and you were basically a helpless, defenseless little girl. Instead of your skirt being pushed up like normal he tore the dress off of you, your bra came with it. The sound of ripping fabric burned in your mind like the cutting of durasteel. 

But just as you were about to brace yourself for a slap, a hit, the yanking of your legs apart, the insertion of his dick there was a beeping sound coming from his pocket. You were both frozen; you were held down with the Force; he was seemingly frozen in the moment, but he reached into his pocket and pulled out the beeping comlink. 

He pressed the activate button, and the booming voice filled the room. “Ren, I expect you in the transmission room at once.” It was Snoke. 

You watched as he gripped the tiny device in his gloved hand, almost crushing it. He put it back in his pocket, stared at you before he left. You felt the weight of the Force leave you as you heard the doors to your chambers open and shut. 

He abandoned you. 

You were naked and terrified in your own bed. When would he come back? And if he did, did he expect you to still be naked and waiting for his return? Were you to be compliant with his forceful taking of your body? 

You were frozen in the wake of fear of the unknown. 

A million thoughts were racing around your mind. What did Snoke want? Did it have anything to do with you? With your approval of being used for the First Order? Or was this something else entirely? 

After what seemed like forever you got the courage to at least crawl up to the head of your bed and tuck yourself under the covers. You were hoping he would be angry with you at least covering yourself up with blankets. You felt so exposed even in your own room. Tears failed to fall from your eyes, as you contemplated your future. You couldn’t even fall asleep as fear and adrenaline were still coursing through your veins. 

You heard the whooshing sound of the outer chamber door open and boots hitting the ground. This time it was more than just one set as you tried to listen when your door opened. A young brunet male officer and two stormtroopers entered your room. You clutched the sheets to your chest, covering your naked body. The man looked shocked at your condition but spoke nonetheless, “I need you to come with me, Princess. The Supreme Leader would like to speak with you.” 

Just like your husband, you couldn’t read the reactions from the stormtroopers through their armor and helmets, but the officer was clearly off-put by your nakedness. 

“If you could allow me to change.” You wanted them to leave, to give you a shred of decency and respect. 

You could see the pain in the young officer’s eyes as he regretfully told you, “Our orders are to bring you to him in your current condition.” 

Your eyes widened in shock. So they were really going to humiliate you by parading you around the ship naked. You were a Princess, not a common whore, but that didn’t seem to matter.

You could see the officer seemed to agree with you. “May cover yourself with the sheets and blankets, I will have the hallways cleared, but you must not get dressed.” 

You felt grateful, but why were you grateful for being allowed basic human decency? As you started to pull the sheets off the bed, you heard the officer tell the stormtroopers to turn around. They were allowing you to situate yourself modestly while still in their presence. 

You wrapped the sheets tightly around you before telling them, “I am ready.” You tried to build up what little courage you had left to march down the hallways of the  _ Finalizer  _ to go speak to the Supreme Leader in your condition. But as the officer had said, the hallways were cleared for your excursion to the transmission room. It still felt odd, being naked under the sheets and being accompanied by an officer you didn’t know and two stormtroopers. In many ways, it didn’t feel like they were walking with you for your protection, but rather they were forcefully escorting you like a prisoner, all you were really lacking were the cuffs. 

When you entered the large main room they did not escort you down to where your husband and the General stood they left you at the door. You could already see the large blueish-gray image of the Supreme Leader looming over them. You marched forward to your death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this update. I do live in the state of Minnesota, and the unrest here has been affecting me heavily. I am doing my best for you all but bear with me.


	6. Chapter 6

You concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, but you finally managed to reach them. As you came up behind them Kylo violently whipped around to look at you, startling you, and causing you to falter. He then quickly turned back to face the Supreme Leader and you could see Hux assessing you and your condition. You supposed your condition was drastically different from what you looked like about an hour before. 

You knelt down before the Supreme Leader, Kylo was standing to your right and the General to your left. You kept your head low as you could feel the holo projection of Snoke assessing you. 

“Princess, I am glad to see that you could join us.” His voice was like the hiss of a snake, ground in gravel. 

You braved to look up at him, “You requested my presence, who am I to deny that?” You were groveling, but you knew you needed his approval to do anything. Even if he terrified you to your core. 

He sat back like a lion cornering its prey. “Yes, I did. I am under the impression that you have been asked by General Hux to be a face for the First Order and that your husband seemed to have a violent outburst because of this. Is this correct?”

You held your tongue, weighing your options. Did he already know the truth? Did he have the ability to read minds like others who have been able to use the Force? He was your husband’s master, his teacher, surely he was more powerful than him. 

“Is this correct, Princess?” You could see in his eyes that it wasn’t so much a question as he just wanted you to confirm it. He already knew the truth, and that this was a test. 

You could feel Kylo’s gaze burn into you as you barely managed to say, “Yes.” You shut your eyes, expecting your husband to land a blow at your admission. He has yet to hit you, but you still close your eyes in fear, expecting him to strike you. 

“I see. May I ask why you were in this state when Lieutenant Mitaka was sent to get you? The Commander had been in my presence for 40 minutes before I gave the order to retrieve you. Why are you in this state?” You could see the long boney ghost fingers drum the armrest. 

You did not want to answer him. To admit your own fault and fears. To admit your husband’s own abuse of you, his general violence towards you. His disregard for your humanity. You were vulnerable and exposed. Naked before them with only a sheet keeping your modesty. The mask that you had built was shattered as tears streamed down your face. 

“You had called upon the Commander when we were indisposed. I remained like I am for I did not know when he would return, and what state he would be in when he did. I thought it would be best to remain undressed.” You could feel your own pain in your voice, you could hear it, it was evident. You knew the others could too. 

You watched as the eyes of the Supreme analyzed your face; you didn’t dare look at your husband. You could feel the tension radiating off his body from where you were. His anger filled the air like dry static, only this could kill. 

The Supreme Leader’s eyes narrowed at you, “I see. And would you say the Commander treats you fairly?” He was baiting you, you suspected that he knew the truth. 

Your chest clenched, you were starting to sweat. You were silent again, not knowing how to answer him. More tears fell from your face, you might as well have been fully naked in front of them. 

You heard a frustrated sigh come from the Supreme Leader, but his words were not what was spoken, Kylo’s were. “I treat her how I see fit. She is my wife, and I treat her..” but he got cut off. 

“Silence,” roared the Supreme Leader who was now standing, his large figure dominating the room. You flinched as did the others. “I asked your wife a question Commander. A question she alone can answer. Do not forget your place, my apprentice. I am the leader of the First Order and I rule how I see fit. You will follow those orders as will she.” He sat back down and his voice softened, “Now, Princess does your husband treat you fairly?” 

Your whole body shook before responding, “No, but I believe he is learning. Today was the first day I have witnessed the wrath of his anger, well witnessed the aftermath. We are still learning about each other.” He was gentler with you before his outburst. Today was the day you were actually truly terrified of him. Not that he wasn’t brutal before, but today was something truly horrifying. 

You know the Supreme Leader was analyzing your response. He could probably tell that you were covering up for your husband. What you said wasn’t untrue, but it wasn’t the full truth. Did you really want to admit out loud that your husband forcefully took you every night or when he felt like it? Without any regard for your choice in the matter? No, you didn’t, you would not bring that up vocally to anyone. In a way, it felt like an invasion of privacy, something you did not have much of, but you wanted to protect what you had left.

The Supreme Leader folded his hands in front of his mouth before responding, “I see. Well, I have approved of General Hux’s decision to use you as a face for the First Order, despite the Commander’s wishes. It may just speed up his learning process. You may return to your chambers, Princess. The Commander will join you.” And with that, you were dismissed from the Supreme Leader’s presence. 

Your husband approached you as you stood. You wondered what internal struggle he was going through. You couldn’t see behind his mask, you couldn’t read his thoughts, hell you could hardly speak to the man. He took your arm in his, a gesture that made you wonder if it was only for the Supreme Leader’s sake or if he was taking any of his words to heart. The man was an enigma. Like before the hallways were empty, it felt foreign. Now the modesty gesture felt as if it was stripping you of your chance to see other people, even if only briefly. 

You wondered just how often the General would use you as a face for the First Order. Would you just be seeing him or would there be others as well? He had only mentioned posters and pre-recorded speeches, would this mean only yourself? Would you still be confined to your chambers while your face was being used across the galaxy as some sort of image for freedom and order? 

You both entered your chambers, but he did not drop your arm, instead, he led you to your room. Once inside he let you go, you walked to the end of the bed. He didn’t leave; you guessed this meant that he wanted to pick up where you had both left off before you were interrupted. You kept your back to him as you allowed the sheets to slide off your body. 

“Why did you lie?” His voice wasn’t very loud, almost as if he wasn’t really conscious of his own words. 

You looked over your shoulder at him, “I didn’t lie, I did not tell the whole truth but I did not lie. He may be the Supreme Leader, but this is still my marriage and there are things about it that no one should know. It’s my marriage and I would like to keep it that way.” Your voice was calm but sure. If you weren’t allowed much privacy you at least wanted privacy in your marriage, keeping the prying eyes of the outside world out of it. 

He moved into your space and gently turned you around, tilting your chin up and lightly crashing the mouthpiece of his helmet to your lips. A kiss in his own way. This was the most tender interaction you have shared with each other. Something about it made you close your eyes. You felt his arms across your back and behind your knees as he lifted you into the air. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He carried you to the side of the bed where he laid you down. 

Your lips didn’t leave his as he set you down and as he crawled over you. Not only did this surprise you, but he started undressing himself first his gloves, then his belt, his outer armor, his gorget, his shirt, and so on. The last time he was naked before you was your wedding night, this time it didn’t seem like it was a chore to strip for you. Your ass was in his lap, your back to the bed, he was kneeling beneath you, but he didn’t move to fuck you. Instead, his hands roamed gently over your skin, caressing your curves and teasing your breasts. 

The man who was in bed with you now was completely different than the one who left you naked and alone hours ago. But your brain made a stupid calculation as the words tumbled out of your mouth, “Why do you keep the helmet on? Do you need it?” 

His touches stopped. 

“It is a part of me.” His hand then trailed down to your cunt, even though he had said he wouldn’t prepare you this time was different all around it seemed. His touches were gentle but stimulating. His fingers entered you but your body welcomed them this time. His fingers curled inside you, your walls pushed against them, and as he continued to message you something happened. 

You released a small stream of fluid, as your pelvis vibrated in excitement, This shocked you, but did not seem to bother Kylo one bit. “Someone is enjoying themselves.” It wasn’t a harsh snide comment though, it was something much lighter, almost affectionate.

You looked at him, “What was that?” Your body had never done anything like that before to your knowledge. You only had sexual experiences with your husband and they had been very limited in exposing you to different things. Your mother’s advice was to keep your eyes shut while your legs were open, so that wasn’t much help right now.

You could have sworn you heard a chuckle through his mask as his hands abandoned your cunt. Sliding his hands up your sides and bringing his mouthpiece to your lips. “You squirted. Its nothing to be alarmed at, just natural excitement.” 

You then felt his hand travel back down over your stomach, causing your abdominal muscles to flinch. He was gently lining up his cock to your entrance, and slowly but steadily he pushed into you. This wasn’t like your previous experiences with him as he thrust in and out of you. No, this felt mutual, unlike the almost one-sided sexual encounters you’ve had before. His mouthpiece was still against your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

But then he changed angles, thrusting in deeper, but it was like before when he hit that spot just right. You saw stars, both of you moaning together along with the sounds of skin slapping filling the room. For the first time, his name left your lips in pleasure as a sort of chant. His hands were all over you this time, instead of forcefully holding your hips down, the were especially teasing your breasts. But as on went down to tease your clit you felt the ascend of your climax, and you threw your head back in pleasure. Doing so caused Your arms to force Kylo’s head against your breast, the cool metal was an oddly stimulating sensation. But as your walls convulsed around him, you could feel his seed spill into you. You had reached your peaches of nirvana together, slowly you felt him come to a stop in his thrusts. 

But he didn’t pull out, he didn’t back away from you instead he brought his masked face up to yours and continued to ‘kiss’ you for a while. For the first time, it felt as if you had actually made love with him, mutually. You didn’t want this night to end. But after what seemed like a lifetime he pulled out and started to get off the bed. You reached out and grabbed his hand. 

With all the courage still left in your heart, you begged him, “Please stay.” Your fingers tried to weave themselves into his. He stared at you and tried once more to leave. “Please, I want you to stay. Please stay with me. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t something I wanted.”

He paused but then continued to try to leave. You tried one last time, “Please can I just have this one night?” Tears were falling from your face. Your heart was readying itself to be torn to pieces. 

You watched a picked up the sheet that you had stolen and worn, bringing it with him as he crawled back up onto the bed. Joining you and pulling you to his chest. “Alright,” was all he said. The weight shrouding your heart lifted. You laid your head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. Really, the first sign of humanity about him. You closed your eyes, hoping to stay in this moment forever.


	7. Chapter 7

And in that moment you stayed. His hand slid down your back, coming to rest above your hip bone. And whether or not he realized it, you could feel his middle finger lazily drawing a small minute circle over and over again. As your hands rested against his chest, you tried to control your fingers from twitching. Not trying to put him off. Not trying to ruin the moment. 

You felt his hand drift south, under your ass and his fingers dancing along your heat. Your breath hitched, your body seemed to purr against his touch. His hands moved to then brace themselves on either side of your pelvis. You felt him move you to fully lay on him, chest to chest. His pelvis rolled upward into yours, wanting more of what he had before, his cock hardening at the friction. 

You brought your hands up to his helmet, grasping at the sides and leaning up to kiss his mouthpiece. Deeply engaging in a kiss that no lips respond to. Your legs straddled his hips, lazily humping his lap. This stimulation seemed to please him as he moaned out. His hands left your hips as they caressed up your front and he cupped your breasts, playing with them. You stayed like this for a few minutes. You kissing him, his hands on you, and friction between you. 

But his hands came back to your hips, “Are you up for another round?” This is the first time he asked you a question without malice, or it seemingly was a genuine question. 

You kissed him hard once more before answering, “I think so.” Your hands then laddered their way down his chest as you propped yourself up. His hands helped lift you up, but instead of changing positions like he did before with you, he made you hover above him. When you were lifted directly off his crotch his cock sprung up, you could now feel its head tease at your wet folds. You perched your hands against his abs, bracing yourself. 

“You are going to ride me.” Even through the distortion of his mask, you could tell that it was non-negotiable but it was not harsh, it really wasn’t an order but more of a statement of fact. Your breath hitched, you were scared. He was big normally, but how would he feel now? But you only nodded in response. 

As you lined your core up to him, you mentally prepared yourself. Sinking down, you heard him hiss, his hips curling up to meet you. When he was fully sheathed within your hot core you let out the breath you didn’t realize you were even holding. You relaxed around him. It didn’t hurt like you thought it would. You tested squeezing your walls, which earned hisses back and a rough, “Move when you are ready.” 

You changed your position a bit, instead of bracing yourself against his abs, you inched your hands more towards his ribs, a more solid holding position. Your knees were weak at the feeling of his cock inside you, you were afraid that they wouldn’t hold you up for very long. But you eventually started to move yourself up and down, your cunt convulsing around his long shaft. 

This position felt different from the others you had both tried before. While you felt vulnerable with your body exposed to him like this, where his gaze could go anywhere, you also felt powerful as you took the lead. You were the one setting the pace, and he did not seem to object as he loudly moaned and panted in pleasure. He also felt deeper within you. You were enjoying the effect that you had on him. He also seemed to enjoy the bounce that your breasts had, as his hand moved back up to tease one of them. But as you picked up the pace he abandoned that endeavor, you watched as his head tilted down to watch you take him. 

You could tell he was close as you felt the familiar twitch of his cock, and the deepening of his groans confirmed so. In this position, the feeling in your cunt felt heightened, more sensitive to him and his needs. You moved even faster, his hand braced themselves on your hips, you heard his breath hitch before you felt his hot cum spill into you. He then took control, impaling you on himself basically. Seemingly once again to use you to fuck him, but it was different this time. He had reached his climax already, and his pace was too fast to try to get only a second (third) orgasm out of himself. You figured out what he was doing when the sense of complete euphoria hit you. As your cunt tightened around him, you could feel his grip let up, confirming that he was helping you reach your climax. 

When you were both finished he helped lift you off of himself and you collapsed on top of him, but he did not seem to mind this time. Especially as his hand rubbed up and down your back. Lying against his chest once more, you listened to his heartbeat; you listened as it steadied. It had a calming quality about it one you did not fully understand, but for tonight you reveled in it. Your own personal lullaby of sorts as you drifted off, you didn’t even feel the sheet cover you up. 

Sometime in the night, you had shifted sleeping positions in the bed. You felt it was probably more of Kylo’s doing than it was yours. But you woke up alone, your hand moved over to where he slept and it was still warm. Meaning he didn’t leave all that long ago. Something about that comforted you, knowing that he probably only left minutes ago. You took a moment to do a full-body stretch, and to your surprise, the familiar sort of ache between your legs wasn’t unpleasant as it usually seemed. Your face flushed and goosebumps ran over your skin as you remembered the events of last night as a positive memory. 

You finally got up. This was the first time you had really chosen to sleep naked, and it was a new feeling. You decided to take a shower before heading out to get some breakfast, washing away all the dried evidence of last night’s rendezvous. Washing between your legs caused you to smile for the first time truly. Once you were all clean, you dressed for the day and headed out into the main area. Your datapad was placed suspiciously on the counter, laid in a way for you to see. You were sure that you did not leave it there last night. 

It was opened up to the notes section, 

_Dear Princess Ren,_

_I will be stationed away for a few days, per orders from the Supreme Leader. If I would have known, I would have informed you sooner. So it will not be necessary to prepare dinner for me. In the next few days, General Hux will have an assignment for you as per orders of the Supreme Leader._

_I do not know how long I will be away, but either myself or the General should be able to keep you informed as to my situation. I shall try to return as soon as possible._

_-Kylo Ren_

This letter, note? Was different in many ways. It made you think about last night again. You had been married for months, and now it felt as if you were making a breakthrough, even if it was a small one. You put the datapad down, but not before saving the note, keeping it for later. You went about your usual morning routine of making breakfast and watching First Order education material and propaganda. But your mood was significantly better than it had been since you had boarded the ship. 

The day flew by, and oddly enough a cleaning droid entered you watched it enter and start cleaning the main living space. You watched as it entered your room, and you jumped up. You ran after it, rather unladylike. You watched as it started to pull the sheets off of your bed and you ordered it to stop. It looked at you oddly, like it had a real working mind. “I want to keep the sheets.” 

“I have been ordered to change them daily, Princess Ren,” it’s robotic voice was harsh to your ears. You still heavily disliked droids, especially not really wanting them around you. Your husband was enough ‘droid’ for you to handle. 

You stared it down, ready for it to defy you. “I know but I would like to keep them until I specifically ask them to be changed.” 

“As you wish, Princess Ren.” It then put the sheet back on the bed and moved on to cleaning the rest of the room and bathroom. You decided to stay in the room just to be sure that it wouldn’t defy you, you followed it out as it returned back out into the hallway, beyond your chambers. 

You then started on a late lunch but early dinner combo, preparing something that you could put away for tomorrow’s lunch as well. Your good mood started to dissipate as you remembered that Kylo wouldn’t be returning tonight, but you reread his note to you. And held the datapad to your chest as you chose to stare out the large bay window. 

You wondered where among the stars was your husband. What corner of the galaxy was he sent to? What was he doing? Was he safe or was this a dangerous mission? You had a feeling that he wasn’t sent on any sort of peacekeeping mission. No. He seemed out of his element when he was sent to marry you, and you had a feeling it wasn’t just because he was marrying you, but that it was a diplomatic mission. He seemed much more of the enforcer type. His body seemed to confirm that. Yes, General Hux seemed to be much better at negotiations and diplomatic meetings. So Kylo was probably somewhere off in the galaxy killing someone or something. 

The memory of his charred and muddy clothing entered your consciousness. You wondered if he had ever lost a battle. He probably hasn’t otherwise the Supreme Leader wouldn’t trust him as much as he seemed to. Even if your husband seemed to try to defy him at times, but then again it was usually when you were brought up. You seemed to be a sensitive topic to him, whether or not it was because of some underlying animosity or warmth–you did not know. He was still much of an enigma to you. You felt as if you were starting to see small pieces of _him,_ but you did not know if what you thought you saw was true. You had yet to see his face. 

  
You got ready for bed, taking a relaxing bath for the first time since your arrival. The welcome ache between your legs had dissipated throughout the day, and that disappointed you. Curiously, you ran your hand between your legs, feeling yourself. You had been forbidden to do so before marriage, touching for pleasure, but Kylo has yet to tell you that you _couldn’t._ As you tentatively explored yourself your mind wandered back to the memory of him touching you. As you stroked up and down your folds, you let out an involuntary moan. You threw your head back and closed your eyes, trying to imagine that your hands were his and that he was the one pleasuring you. Your fingers grew more confident and deft, figuring out what felt good and what didn’t. A finger cautiously pushed itself inside your hole, a gasp escaped, your hips moving against your, no– _his_ hand. It did not take long for you to see your climax, Kylo’s name escaping your lips. 

  
Once you removed _his_ hand from yourself you leaned back against the tub, you stayed there until the water grew cold, lifting yourself out, drying off, but not dressing. You made the decision to climb into bed, nude. You could still smell him on the sheets, confirming your decision on not having the droid take them away. You wrapped yourself around the pillow he had used, letting sleep take over. You dreamed of him taking you like he had the night before. No malice, only pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long time coming I guess. Thanks for being patient ❤️.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, sorry for disappearing for like 7-8 months. A lot has happened, a new full-time job, a new city/apartment, and yeah I've been juggling with it. I won't have a consistent up load schedule, but I am hoping to remain motivated. So fingers crossed, and I am already working on the next chapter. Thanks for hanging in there I appreciate all the kind and positive comments!

You woke up rather refreshed but felt a chill over you, alone. But that was no different than any other morning. Feeling a small pang realizing you would not see him for a few days at least. You got up and got dressed, this time in something warmer than usual, your body now missing the feeling of another’s warmth.  _ His  _ warmth. You entered the main living space and went about your usual routine. 

But something out the window kept calling to you, you knew he was out there somewhere among the stars, and it drew your attention in. The black darkness of space reminded you of him, as did the silver stars. Both represented his mask to you, his helmet that was… a part of him as he said. You pondered that for a while before your datapad pinged with a message notification. 

_ Princess Ren,  _

_ I will be meeting with you tomorrow at 1000 sharp. We will discuss what future the Supreme Leader and I have in-store for you. I ask that you look impeccable for this meeting, as your image will need to be used.  _

_ General Armitage Hux _

_ Commanding Officer of the Finalizer and Star Killer Base _

You pondered over the message before responding in kind. You wondered what use he and the Supreme Leader had for your image, your face. In the last few months, you wondered if you were ever as beautiful as people said. Surely you weren’t if your husband didn’t comment on it? You remembered both women and men fawning over you in your late teen to early adult years. But were they just saying so because you were a princess?

Getting up you walked over to the mirror and gazed upon your image in the reflection and examined it from a variety of angles, noting which features came from your mother and which from your father, both of whom were handsome. You weren’t quite what they splashed all over the fashion scene in the galaxy, but magazines always flocked to know what you were wearing. You were a princess, after all, and one whose father controlled an important system. 

You squared up your shoulders and nodded to yourself in confidence, if it was your image they wanted to use then you would make both your parents and your husband proud. You immediately went into the refresher and got to work giving yourself a spa treatment overhaul. Hair, skin, nails, everything. If you could help it, you wanted to be the most radiant being in the galaxy. 

By the time you were finishing up, you received another message from General Hux. 

_ Princess Ren,  _

_ I have been instructed by the Commander to tell you to eat. It appears that you did not eat lunch. I understand that some women in this galaxy forgo meals for the sake of vanity, but I assure you it isn’t necessary when I asked you to look impeccable. Please eat, so the Commander may focus on his mission.  _

_ General Armitage Hux _

_ Commanding Officer of the Finalizer and Star Killer Base _

So Kylo was somehow keeping tabs on you? Once again you didn’t purposely or spitefully miss lunch, but simply time got away from you. So you ordered a meal from the datapad and fired off a quick response to the General. Within minutes, a droid delivered your dinner. You had yet to receive this prompt of service from one. It made you wonder if either your husband or the General had put your order in as a priority. 

You ate, but before you had a droid take the plate away, you took a photo on the datapad and sent a message to your husband. 

_ Commander Ren, _

_ As per the attached photo, I have eaten. It has been requested by General Hux that you focus on your mission.  _

_ Princess Ren _

_ Wife to the Apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke and Master of the Knights of Ren _

You received a response a few moments later, and you were not expecting it. 

_ Dear Princess Ren,  _

_ Good.  _

_ And tell the General that it is of no concern of his on whether or not I am focused. I will complete the mission.  _

_ Commander Kylo Ren _

_ Apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke and Master of the Knights of Ren _

You chucked at his response, that even through a message and through you he was not above being snarky to the General. You brought the datapad up to your chest and hugged it, knowing hopefully he was somewhere near his, or at least whatever he chose to communicate with. The dear in front of your name and the concern for your health was not lost on you, he was warming up to you, even if it seems like only a drop compared to an iceberg. 

You spent the rest of the day finishing your spa routine; you had been interrupted during your finishing tasks, but you saw no harm in taking longer than initially expected. By the time dinner rolled around, a droid had already delivered your next meal before you ordered it. Given the rather limited menu, you had a habit of only ordering a few different options, and the droid informed you that it made the meal choice based on these habits. You thanked it before it left. 

Once finished you decided to send another photo to take another photo and sent it to your husband, 

_ Commander Ren, _

_ Again as per the attached photo, I have eaten. _

_ Princess Ren _

_ Wife to the Apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke and Master of the Knights of Ren _

It took a few moments, but you received a response from him, but it wasn’t a text response. It was an audio response, 5 seconds in total. 

You could hear his voice, “Good” and the sounds of fighting around him, you could clearly hear the sounds of blaster fire. But he sounded normal, not hurried, or rushed. He was hopefully in the middle of whatever mission he was supposed to be on. You also hoped that the sounds of battle might mean that he would be home sooner versus later. 

You played the sound over and over throughout the evening, taking the datapad with you into bed as you kept hitting the play button as you fell asleep. Tonight wasn’t going to be as difficult as you thought it was going to be. 

In the morning you awoke to your normal alarm. You didn’t quite remember taking the datapad with you, but it was there. You hit the play button again. “Good” rang out, you tried to imagine the word morning after it. Like he was saying good morning to you. You got yourself ready for the day, for the mysterious meeting that you had with General Hux. 

Nothing too heavy, nothing too overtly natural, but the makeup brought out your true features. After applying your face, you made yourself a quick breakfast and sent off an empty bowl photo to Kylo. 

_ Commander Ren, _

_ Again, as per the attached photo, I have eaten. Good Morning.  _

_ Princess Ren _

_ Wife to the Apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke and Master of the Knights of Ren _

While in the middle of making sure your hair was perfect, you heard the familiar ding of a datapad notification. Your heart raced hoping your husband had responded, but it was just an automatic meeting invitation from General Hux informing you the time and location of your meeting. Nothing from Kylo. You pushed accept on the invite and finished doing your hair. Once you were dressed, you had only a few minutes before a stormtrooper was supposed to come and escort you to the meeting. 

You sat down in the living room waiting for a message to appear in your inbox. A message that didn’t come, because your doorbell rang. You got up and greeted your escort, who informed you to follow them. They were both rather tall, you could tell you were being escorted by an officer given the red shoulder plate. While the other was some mystery rank. You couldn’t really be bothered at that moment to pay enough attention to them. You paid more attention to your surroundings. 

You and your escort didn’t weave and move about the halls as others did, no you took a straight path and others moved around you. You watched lower-ranking enlisted and officers salute you as you walked passed, or bow their heads in acknowledgment and keep walking. A whole section of ‘troopers stopped off an adjacent hallway as you passed. Unlike the officers and enlisted, their heads were trained forward and didn’t budge. The leader of the section acknowledged you for them. Once you passed, they kept moving down the hall in perfect marching fashion. 

You finally reached the large conference room where your meeting with the General was to take place. Upon entering, you noticed you weren’t alone. There were a number of officers and enlisted moving around the room, setting up some sort of broadcasting station. 

“Ah Princess Ren, I’m glad you could make it,” said General Hux as he turned to you, still directing the others in where to go and what to do. “We would like to make some holovids of you, encouraging the galaxy to join the First Order. And possibly a few to boost morale amongst the ranks.” You could see them finishing up with the set that you were going to record from. 

“This is what the Supreme Leader wants me to do,” you ask. You studied the General’s face carefully. 

He gave a small smirk before informing you, “Yes, it is exactly the reason why he wanted someone to take your hand in marriage, it just so happened that Commander Ren was his choice. But he wanted you to be one of the public faces of the First Order. A role that I think you are quite suited for.” His compliment and mention of the Supreme Leader’s choice in marriage was not lost on you. 

“Commander Ren was his choice? Choice meaning there were others?” You were curious now, you wondered just how many candidates had been weeded out before the decision was to have Kylo marry you. You knew it was an arranged marriage, but you didn’t know how arranged it was. 

The General almost preened himself in front of you, squaring his shoulders and lifting his head high. “I was one,” you could see the twinkle of superiority in his eyes as he said this. “As were most high-ranking generals. But in the end, it came down to just three: myself, Commander Ren, and an older general named Pryde,” he paused. “You should be very grateful Pryde was not chosen.”

You hesitated for a moment before asking, “And do you know why you were eliminated?” You tried to imagine yourself being married to the General. He would probably be a better overall communicator, but you briefly reflected on what his ability would be as a lover. In that regard, while harsh, you were thankful for Kylo’s sheer size and strength. 

The General cleared his throat in a mock disgust for a moment, before clarifying for you, “That may have been my fault. In my thoroughness in planning, I had mentioned to the Supreme Leader that Commander Ren had qualities that needed to be passed on through offspring. Whereas I do not have those same qualities.” You watched as a lower-ranking officer stepped forward to tell General Hux that the preparations were complete. 

You thought for a moment what qualities he might speak of, “You mean use of the Force, don’t you?” 

The General turned his head towards you, you could see the slight wash of offense taking his face. “Precisely,” he said through gritted teeth. In a split second his entire demeanor changed, “Why don’t you head on over to the set and we can get started.” His eyes followed you, “All you simply need to do is follow the directions on the teleprompter. It will tell you what to say, and when to smile, pause, etcetera. We can also take as many takes as you want. The biggest thing to remember is that you are now a princess within the First Order and people look up to you.”

You nodded in response, eyes drifting towards the teleprompter, watching as it ques up your first script. You would be speaking to the general public, you repeated in your head just before you spoke, ‘your duty was to the crown and its people,’ and your people now included the First Order. 

You took a deep breath, “Good citizens of the galaxy. I know that the last few decades have been filled with uncertainty, instability, and hardship after the fall of the Empire. But I assure you there is hope on the horizon. The First Order looks to lead the galaxy back to order and concord. I implore you to respond to their requests and to contact your planetary representatives to arrange for an agreement and truce with the First Order. I ask that you join me in a new tomorrow.” 

Many of the next speeches were like the first, nothing with too much substance but rather a large call to order, to join the First Order. At noon you took a break for lunch, to which you requested if someone could fetch your datapad for you. When it was safely in your hands, you saw that you had a message from your husband. It was another audio message. You took out the earbuds that were stored in the device and listened to the message. 

His voice rang out, no background sounds this time, somehow it sounded as if he had just woken up. As if you could really tell the difference through the vocoder. “Good, and good morning.” You got exactly what you wanted, a good morning. You hit replay a few times before you remembered that you were not in your own quarters. Returning the earbuds to the device, you snapped a photo of your empty plate.

_ Commander Ren, _

_ Again, as per the attached photo, I have eaten. The special request of me from the Supreme Leader seems to be going well.  _

_ Princess Ren _

_ Wife to the Apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke and Master of the Knights of Ren _

You heard the General clear his throat. You looked up at him after hitting send. “Yes, General? I believe we have a bit of time before we get back to recording.” 

He leaned forward as if to let you in on a secret. “I find it interesting that you send photos of your plate to the Commander? Some sort of fetish that I don’t know about?” 

You stared at him briefly, before responding: “No, I sent him photos of my meal because I have a habit of forgetting to do so, and this concerns him. He has not requested for me to do such as I do, but it is a way for me to know that he is alive and for him to know that I am.” Really, it was probably the most consistent communication you had with him, and it wasn’t anything to laugh at. 

“Interesting. You know he can watch you through the surveillance system that is in your quarters? If he were to be concerned with such a thing. There is no need to bother him with messages.” He scoffed at you. You couldn’t tell whether he hated your marriage with Kylo or if he had rather been the one married to you. 

The thought of a surveillance system made you stop. Could he just watch you whenever he wanted? Where ever he wanted? Did that system include the bathroom too? Was it just in real-time or could he go back and watch anything? Your previous encounters? A chill went down your spine, but you squared up your shoulders and asked, “You had mentioned that this,” you gestured to the set, “wasn’t something that Commander Ren wanted. Why is that?” 

The General rolled his eyes and rather sneered back, “I do not pretend to know the Commander’s motives, but I do have to say that it may have something to do with keeping your face presentable to the public. As you and I both know that the Supreme Leader has asked of him such. But Ren is also very possessive. I believe even in his twisted sense he wanted to keep you from the galaxy, but mind you it isn’t in any romantic sense, because you are now a broadcasted weakness. Half the galaxy will have a target on your back. And whether or not he likes it, the agreement between your father and the Supreme Leader does require you to be alive.” 

Caught in-between time stopping and your blood boiling. You wanted to be filled with rage; you wanted to bite back that it was more than just the order keeping you alive. Hoping that your husband had been warming up to you. But you remembered, ‘royalty never wears their hearts on their sleeve.’ You cooled your features, “Thank you for your input general, it has been taken into consideration.” You got up and headed towards the podium to finish the other recordings. 

The rest of the time went in a blur. You had rather compartmentalized the General’s words, for now, focusing on your objective. But before you began the last recording you datapad rang out with a notification. 

You looked to a younger officer, “Hand it to me.” 

There was a written message sent this time. 

_ Dear Princess Ren,  _

_ It appears I may return sooner than originally planned. Tonight. Late. Eat First. _

_ Commander Kylo Ren _

_ Apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke and Master of the Knights of Ren _

You turned towards the General and simply responded, “It seems he was able to complete his mission early, even with distractions.” Before handing your datapad back to the officer and completing the last recording. The General had a look of disgust written across his face at the information. 

Once finished with the recordings, you took your datapad back and were promptly escorted by the same two ‘troopers back to your quarters. Everything had to be right for your husband’s return, so you ordered the cleaning droid to come to get your sheets. You made dinner for yourself and dessert that you were hoping to share with him, so you made extra. But you misjudged how late he would be as midnight rolled around. You got ready for bed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://www.unchainedatlast.org/about-arranged-forced-marriage/
> 
> National Domestic Violence Hotline at 1−800−799−7233 or TTY 1−800−787−3224.


End file.
